


if i were to lose you

by orphan_account



Series: Xiuhun Drabbles [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Discrimination, Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hybrids getting their rights to citizenship and education is just the first step</p>
            </blockquote>





	if i were to lose you

Sehun slams the door shut, dragging one hand roughly over his face. The other comes up to wrench the beanie from his hair and the throbbing pain in the fur around his ears brings stinging tears. For a long moment he stands in front of the door with both hands balled up rubbing harshly against his eyes. 

_What’s a beanie baby doing wearing a beanie on campus?_ A deep breath later, he drops his backpack from his shoulders, toes out of his shoes, and trudges toward he and Minseok’s shared bedroom, hoping a nap will help him collect himself before his boyfriend comes back to the dorm. Minseok doesn’t need to know. 

_What’s baby hiding under the beanie, hm? No need to be shy, you’re not allowed to hide what you are, baby._ Sehun can deal with this. He just wasn’t careful enough. A tweaked ear and a patch of plucked fur later, he’s learned his lesson. _Ah, we found ourselves a fox. Who used to own you, pet?_

They learned their own lesson soon after, courtesy of Yixing's panther claws. A stunned Baekhyun and Jonging clung tightly to Sehun's sides during the commotion. Leaving the humans on the concrete where they fell, Yixing walked Sehun all the way to his dorm before returning with Baekhyun and Jongin to their own. He and Jongdae have taken to never leaving their boyfriends alone around campus.

Minseok may _never_ let him wander alone if he finds out. Sehun sighs, resting his forehead on the door to their room for a moment.

As soon as his hand lands on the handle, the door jerks open with alarming force, revealing a very determined Minseok, reading glasses for study sessions still perched on his nose. He strides right past Sehun, keys in hand, expression hard.

“Yixing just called,” he growls, stabbing a foot into his shoe irritably. “I _told_ the board this would happen, bunch of prats. No more beanies on _beanie babies_ , they say,” he spits, auburn ears twitching uncontrollably in righteous anger. “Practically handing those asshats a reason and the _means_ to hurt us. I’m meeting Dae, we’re going to settle this _right now_. The administration could have been responsible for, if Yixing hadn't been there, they would've, and you could've, you were almost--" Minseok glances over at Sehun for the first time and chokes a bit.

Takes in Sehun's blank hollow expression, splotchy eyes, tangled fur, ruffled clothes. Sehun's been watching silently, patiently.

Minseok's face crumples in remorse. "Shit, Sehun, baby I'm so sorry." He crosses the distance in two strides and envelopes Sehun in his arms. 

Sehun uncrosses his own and snakes them around Minseok to clutch at his shoulder blades, buries his face in Minseok's neck. Warm tears prickle at his eyes again. "I'm so exhausted, Minseok. So tired of this. I don't even want to-- I just want--"

"I'm so so sorry. _So_ sorry," Minseok whispers, pressing kisses to Sehun's hair. "I didn't- how could I not think- we'll do it tomorrow, me and Xing and Dae and Joonmyun, and it'll get better, you'll be safe." He steers their unit backwards step by step to the bed then collapses, pulling Sehun on top of him. Sehun immediately curls into his chest, face still burrowed in Minseok's neck.

Minseok murmurs reassurances while smoothing down the blond fur around Sehun's ears. "I'll pick you up, you'll never be alone, shouldn't have been alone today, I should've been there, but never again. You're safe now, always." 

He keeps rumbling comfort until Sehun's shoulders stop shaking, until Sehun's tail makes an appearance, curling around his hip tightly, claiming territory on behalf of a sound-asleep fennec fox.

Minseok leans into Sehun's deep breaths, kisses his temple, hopes he will always have sweet dreams. Hopes he can make those dreams a reality.


End file.
